


My Funny Valentine

by Noname_Kat



Series: Ella Enchants [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: It's Regina and Emma's first Valentine's Day as a couple...and Snow wants to "help" make it memorable.





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... I should be finishing up my SQW stories that are already late, but....it's Valentine's Day! Enjoy!!

Snow White was driving Regina mad. This, of course, wasn’t anything new, but today it was particularly annoying… 

“But it’s your first Valentine’s as a couple Regina! You need to do something romantic and memorable. You only ever get one first Valentine’s together!” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to Snow’s whinny voice. Ever since she and Emma had gotten together on New Years, Snow had been obsessed with their relationship.

“I think what we have planned is perfect for us Snow. A night in, just the two of us enjoying a nice meal and some television. That’s all we need. There’s no need for some grand adventure, or whatever else you think is romantic in your weird true love brain. We are doing what we want, end of conversation.” She gave the pale little brunette her best Evil Queen glare and hoped this would end her babbling on about romance.

“Fine. I still think you and Emma need to do something super romantic, but I’ll drop it…for now.” Regina didn’t like the look in Snow’s eyes, but she was happy for the silence that followed.

++++++++

“Okay so are you ready for the dance?” Regina smiled down at her son and helped him straighten up his tie.

“Yup! All the guys are meeting at Granny’s, and we’re meeting the girls at the dance…they said they would eat as they got ready together…seems weird but, that’s girls I suppose.” He smirked up her knowing his statement would make her cringe.

“We both know that those girls are becoming a bit less weird to you everyday day now don’t we? Hmm?” She laughed as he gave her an exaggerated gasp. He was so Emma’s son.

“When’s Ma getting here? I was hoping to see her before I had to go…” He looked down at his watch and glanced towards the front door.

“She called and said she was running a bit late. I’m sorry dear. Maybe you can give her a call?” He probably just wanted a last-second pep talk from his blonde mother, she was better at that sort of thing, Regina understood completely.

“Nah… I’m good. You guys have fun tonight! So I’ll meet you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast at Gram and Gramps place right?”

“Yes, and please make sure you thank Mr. Tillman for hosting all of you this evening.” She didn’t envy the man having to deal with all the boys staying over at his place after the Valentine’s Day dance…although Jefferson was having all the girls stay with him and that made her positively giddy. The thought of him surrounded by young girls wanting to have their hair braided by the mad hatter himself was a wonderfully funny thought. With Henry’s promise of being good, she sent him on his way. Since Emma was running late, she decided she had time to make a special dessert for the evening, and headed off to the kitchen to prepare it.

++++++++

Regina was starting to worry about Emma…she was almost an hour and a half late. The Sheriff had let her know she would be late, but not this late. Luckily the lasagna only improved with extra time to sit, but she was becoming a bit impatient to see her girlfriend. She distracted herself by making sure the front room was set up for the tv marathon they had planned. Xena had won out over Buffy for the evening only after Regina had promised to conjure up a certain leather outfit for the bedroom post marathon. It didn’t take much convincing on the blondes part though. After checking on the snacks and drinks for the tenth time, Regina was grateful to hear the chime of the doorbell finally. Heading to the front door, she couldn’t help but stop and glance at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a cute casual outfit for dinner, a red silk blouse, and black slacks….the plan being to change into some PJs once they settled into the front room for the evening. Satisfied with what she saw, she opened the door to greet the Savior…

As soon as her eyes landed on the blonde, her jaw fell open. Emma stood before her wearing the most hideous pink dress Regina had ever laid her eyes on. Her hair was tied back in an equally awful pink bow, and her feet also were covered with a matching pair of pink heels… After taking in the sight before her Regina finally looked up into Emma’s eyes….or tried to, Emma was just looking down at the ground.

“Hey…” Emma was still avoiding eye contact.

“Emma? Umm, what are you wearing?!” She couldn’t help herself; she was a bit stunned by the Sheriff’s appearance. She wanted to laugh but was pretty sure that was the wrong thing to do. Emma finally looked up, and Regina could see her face was red with embarrassment. Then it finally clicked. “Snow got to you didn’t she?” Of course….

“YES! I…she was just so… Snow…. Ugh… Umm, can I come in? I think the neighbors are starting to stare….” Regina once again almost burst out laughing but held it back for Emma’s sake.

“Of course dear…get in here.” She stepped aside and let the Savior run in…they made their way to the front room and settled on the couch.

“So… Snow..err…Mom….thought I needed to present myself in a more…romantic? light…because this was our first Valentine’s and all? She just kept going on and on about it…and I just finally gave in….she was so excited about it…I couldn’t let her down!” Emma looked so defeated, it was somewhat adorable.

“Oh, sweetheart…you are much too sweet to let that idiot do this to you!” Regina couldn't hold back the laughter anymore…she tried, she really did. “You look like Prom Date Barbie!” Tears started down her face…it was too much. Luckily Emma joined in on the laughter after a bit more pouting.

“I can’t believe she thinks this is a romantic outfit! I’ve seen the Enchanted Forrest dresses in Henry’s book, and nothing seemed this tacky! I guess her wedding dress was made of feathers though huh?” Emma looked down at herself and sighed.

“You are such an amazing daughter for letting her do this to you. You know that right?” Regina smiled at Emma and cupped her cheek. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips.

“I guess so… I like seeing her happy. Then she made me take pictures with David. I feel like we covered a moment they felt they missed out on…so that’s good I suppose.” Emma smiled, and Regina could see Emma was pleased about giving them that.

“Well then, let’s not waste such a lovely outfit just sitting on the couch then.” Regina stood up from the couch and looked down at Emma.

“Oh no! I’m not going anywhere looking like this!” Emma’s eyes filled with panic.

Regina snapped her fingers and music started playing. The soothing sounds of Ella Fitzgerald filled the air.

“May I have this dance?” Regina held her hand out to Emma and smiled.

 

Behold the way our fine feathered friend,

His virtue doth parade

Thou knowest not, my dim-witted friend

The picture thou hast made

Thy vacant brow, and thy tousled hair

Conceal thy good intent

Thou noble upright truthful sincere,

And slightly dopey gent

You're my funny valentine,

Sweet comic valentine,

You make me smile with my heart.

Your looks are laughable, un-photographable,

Yet, you're my favorite work of art.

Is your figure less than Greek?

Is your mouth a little weak?

When you open it to speak, are you smart?

But, don't change a hair for me.

Not if you care for me.

Stay little…

 

“You’re too good to me, Regina…” Emma pulled Regina in tight.

“You deserve it all and more, Barbie…” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear.

 

 

 


End file.
